


It was all yellow/they shine for you

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Emotions, Episode: s05e03 The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Rings, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: The apple bowl scene with a twist
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 406
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	It was all yellow/they shine for you

Arthur tilted the ring cinched between his fingers and watched as light danced over the thick, simple silver band. He smiled as his thumb glanced over the secret engraving, visible only with a spell. 

He was so captivated by the humble ring and thoughts of future plans that he startled when two loud thumps sounded at the door to his chambers. Arthur wasn't sure if his bumbling manservant and long time lover had simply tripped against the door or had actually attempted knocking for the first time in his life. 

Arthur had dropped the ring, it lay in plain sight and the doors latch was lifting. Arthur panicked, scrabbling for a place to hide it. He dashed the apples from the fruit bowl, cringing as they thudded to the floor. Some of them rolled lazily like huge marbles against the stone. He quickly shoved the ring underneath the now empty bowl. 

He tried to look nonchalant as Merlin entered. 

"What're you doing?" Merlin asked. 

Merlin stooped slightly, crouching to pick up an apple as he walked to Arthur, he held it high in an inquisitive manner. 

Arthur rose his eyebrows, a wordless 'Are you questioning me?'

Merlin said nothing back but his expression said Arthur would not be getting laid with that attitude. 

"I'm thinking." Arthur said, finally. 

Merlin looked teasingly incredulous. "You? Thinking? Well, now I'm really getting worried." 

Arthur steepled his hands under his chin. "Shut up." 

Merlin reached for the bowl to put the apples back in. Arthur's panic flared, his hand slammed down so hard that Merlin jerked back in surprise. 

Arthur pursed his lips in the hopes of looking more casual, he placed his other hand on the bowl. "Leave it." Arthur's order was stripped to a soft plea. 

Merlin tilted his head. "Why?" 

"Because... I'm telling you to." Arthur motioned. "And I'm the king of Camelot." 

Merlin huffed, placing the apples on the table instead. 

"Not that it seems to mean anything to you." Arthur added, lowly. 

Merlin ignored him in favour of touching a jug before darting toward the bowl, hands uncovering its contents before Arthur could react. 

The ring was revealed, a perfect metal oval against the marked wooden table. 

"It's-" 

"A ring, Merlin. Yes." 

Merlin stayed silent. 

Arthur sighed to cover his anxiety, he could feel palpitations in his throat and his wrists. Sweat was sliding down his spine in a horrid way that made him want to shudder. 

"You sure know how to ruin things, Merlin." Arthur shook his head but his tone was gentle. "I was going to do this whole romantic-" 

"You, a romantic? The world must be ending." Merlin joked, not understanding the gravity of the moment. 

Arthur tried to swallow but couldn't. Was this an easy let down? A subtle refusal? He desperately fought for something to say as a cloying awkwardness began to invade the room.

Merlin's face morphed as it dawned on him, his eyes flicking from Arthur's face to the ring. "Unless... you're trying to propose?" 

Merlin started. "You're- You were-" His hand flew to his mouth. His eyes flittered as he re-evaluated the past few minutes. His knuckles curled against his lip as his eyes turned upward and a smile brightened his face. 

"Its for me? The ring, its for me?" 

Arthur rolled his eyes, nerves still rattling him. "Who else would it be for?" 

"Can... Can I still say yes?" Merlin asked tentatively, hands reaching for Arthur but falling before he managed to touch him, instead putting them on the tabletop. 

Arthur's eyes shot to his, blue on blue and electrifying. The thrill of hope fluttering between them. 

"Because yes." Merlin said. "Yes, yes, oh my God yes."

Arthur swallowed and relief washed over him. He stood. 

"I haven't- I need to ask properly." His tongue felt too big for his mouth, words tripping over each other in their haste to escape his mouth. Nerves and excitement jumbling into one huge emotion. 

He wanted to do this properly, Pendragons were perfectionists. He should've known Merlin would ruin his carefully thought out plan. 

"Well get on with it then." Merlin said, excitedly. 

Arthur smiled then and knelt down on one knee as he presented Merlin with the ring. 

"Merlin, will you do me the honour of being at my side as my Court Sorcerer and as my husband?" 

"Yes." Merlin breathes, cupping Arthur's face in his hands. "Yes." He leaned down and they shared a brief kiss. 

Joy rang a happy melody in Arthur's chest as he slid the ring on Merlin's finger with steady hands. 

Merlin stared at it, blinking rapidly as he clutched his hand close to him, the ring resting against his collarbone. A tear slipping down as he knelt down to Arthur to properly wind his arms around him, palm brushing the back of Arthur's neck where the downy golden hair ended.

"I never thought I'd have this." Merlin whispered. 

Their mouths met, melding together as Arthur's hands moved to balance Merlin, shifting to hold his waist. Merlin pulled away to rest his forehead against Arthur's.

With a soft caress Arthur wiped the tears away. They stayed there, both kneeling on the floor clinging to one another. 

"You big girl." Arthur whispered, his nose nudging Merlin's. A breathy laugh escaped Merlin. 

"I love you so much." Merlin said, voice thick. 

They were both grinning like idiots. 

"I love you too." 

Arthur leaned back a little to say "I hope you know I expect the shiniest armour for this and the best baths-" 

Merlin grabbed his face and kissed him hard, they fell to the floor. Arthur was spluttering a laugh. Despite Arthur's talk of ruined romantic plans, Merlin couldn't imagine a more perfect proposal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel like this ended weird? Idk just me? 
> 
> The spell required to get the engraving to show up is between Merlin and Arthur, if you get what I mean ;) Arthur is in for a long night 
> 
> The titles kinda unrelated, I always forget it needs one to be posted. This was literally just what happened to be playing when I wrote this


End file.
